Rdzenie wybuchu
thumb|250px|Rdzeń wybuchu. Rdzenie wybuchu – fragmenty Kuli Promieni, powstałe w wyniku jej detonacji. Stanowią one baterie tej samej energii, która zasila mutacje genetyczne, dzięki czemu przewodnicy mogli uzyskać nowe zdolności, wchłaniając zmagazynowaną w nich moc. Podobnie jak odłamki z wybuchu, rdzenie wybuchu promieniują fioletowym obłokiem. Ciało aktywującego go przewodnika, doświadcza ogromnego przepływu energii, unoszącej go nad ziemią na parę sekund. Wraz z zaabsorbowaniem całej mocy, użytkownik zostaje pozbawiony przytomności na pewien czas. Ponadto, rdzenie wybuchu zasilały Inhibitor Pola Promieni. Urządzenie to mogło zostać aktywowane przez osobnika, który zdołał wchłonąć wystarczającą ilość energii z rdzeni. Historia Odkrycie thumb|250px|Wolfe wyjaśnia Cole'owi działanie rdzenia. Potencjał drzemiący w rdzeniach wybuchu, został przypadkowo odkryty przez doktora Sebastiana Wolfe'a. W oparciu o jego relację zdarzeń w rozmowie z Bertrandem, jedno ze zwierząt doświadczalnych zbytnio zbliżyło się do próbki i wchłonęło ją, zyskując tym samym nowe talenty przewodnika. Bertrand chciał wykorzystać owe rdzenie dla własnych korzyści. Gdy Wolfe miał zostać stracony, pewne rdzenie były już zabezpieczone przed przywódcą milicji, w różnych obszarach miasta. Konfiskata 250px|thumb|Cole aktywuje swój pierwszy rdzeń wybuchu. Tego samego dnia, gdy laboratorium Wolfe'a zostało zniszczone, ludzie Bertranda przechwycili rdzeń, znajdujący się w jego pracowni. Przewodnik imieniem Cole MacGrath zdołał jednak przechwycić ów przedmiot z posterunku frakcji, osadzonego w Ville Cochon. Ocaliwszy Wolfe'a spod gruzów laboratorium, Cole poznał działanie rdzenia i podjął się jego aktywacji, w wyniku której zyskał nową moc, kosztem tymczasowej utraty świadomości. Poszukiwania Cole'a thumb|250px|Nix pokazuje Cole'owi rdzeń wybuchu. Ponieważ IPP wymagało energii z rdzeni wybuchu, MacGrath musiał odnaleźć ich jak najwięcej. Jeden z nich został przechwycony przez napalmową przewodniczkę, Nix, która obiecała swojemu idolowi, Cole'owi, odstąpienie rdzenia, w zamian za jego pomoc przy sabotowaniu wiecu na placu Bertranda. Protagonista dotrzymał obietnicy i otrzymał rdzeń, dzięki któremu zyskał zdolność wysyłania dewastacyjnych tornad, przy użyciu ładunków jonowych. Kolejny rdzeń, który został starannie ukryty przez Wolfe'a na cmentarzu św. Karola, Cole przechwycił współpracując z obdarzoną już mocami Kuo. Wraz z jego aktywowaniem, przewodnik otrzymał moc wyskakiwania z samochodów, wystrzeliwania precyzyjnych piorunów, oraz ulepszenie statycznego szybowania. thumb|250px|Cole wymienia się mocami z Kuo.Następny rdzeń został wykorzystany w urządzeniu przesyłowym, służącym do przekazywania innym mocy. Maszyna ta została przechwycona przez rebeliantów Rosco Laroche'a, podczas szturmu na Fort Philippe. W zależności od decyzji karmicznej MacGrath'a, protagonista zyskał kriokinetyczne moce Kuo (dobra karma; kanon), lub napalmowe zdolności Nix (zła karma; spoza kanonu). Piąty rdzeń został odnaleziony przez ludzi Laroche'a. Przywódca rebeliantów przekazał go w ręce Zeke'a Dunbara zaraz po tym, jak Cole naprawił szyby wentylacyjne we Flood Town. Przyjaciel Cole'a powierzył mu rdzeń, który później nadał przewodnikowi zdolność wystrzeliwania potężnych elektrycznych rakiet. Namiary na przedostatni rdzeń zyskał Zeke Dunbar, który szpiegował milicję od wewnątrz. Protagonista odnalazł rdzeń w jednym z sejfów wrogiej frakcji, na obszarze magazynów w Gas Works. Jego aktywacja obdarzyła Cole'a zdolnością wystrzeliwania ze swej ręki elektrokinetycznej linki, mogącej przyciągać go do trafionych nią ścian i obiektów. thumb|250px|Cole zdobywa ostatni rdzeń wybuchu.Cole zdołał przechwycić ostatni rdzeń wybuchu po długiej potyczce z żołnierzami Vermaak 88. Dowódca tej frakcji przechwycił rdzeń i unieruchomił na szczycie lodowej wieży w Gas Works. Wykorzystując tutejsze zawory, Cole zdołał roztopić lód i wyswobodzić rdzeń. Jego uruchomienie nadało Cole'owi umiejętność przywołania pustoszejącej burzy jonowej. Wraz z zaabsorbowaniem mocy z siódmego rdzenia wybuchu, Cole miał już wystarczająco dużo mocy, by pomyślnie uruchomić IPP. Pozyskane moce Cole zdołał wzbogacić swoją paletę nadnaturalnych umiejętności, właśnie poprzez absorpcję energii rdzeni wybuchu. Poniżej znajduje się ich spis, a także misje, w których się je zyskuje. thumb|250px|Cole aktywuje ostatni rdzeń wybuchu. *Impuls kinetyczny, zdobyty z rdzenia w misji Moment napędowy; *Tornado jonowe, zdobyty z rdzenia w misji Nadchodzi burza; *Skok indukcyjny, precyzja oraz ulepszenie statycznego szybowania, zdobyte z rdzenia w misji Dobry staje się lepszy; *Kriokineza lub napalm, zdobyty poprzez urządzenie przesyłowe w misji Zaatakuj fort; *Rakiety, zdobyte z rdzenia w misji Pole promieni; *Elektryczny bicz, zdobyty z rdzenia w misji Jak z płatka; *Burza jonowa, zdobyta z rdzenia w misji Ostatni fragment. Ciekawostki *W startowej scence komiksowej, Początki Cole'a, Kuo powierza Cole'owi folder z zapiskami Wolfe'a, wśród których znajduje się notatka z podpisem "Blast Core is the Key!!" (pl. rdzeń wybuchu jest kluczem!!) i szkicem IPP. *Mimo, iż zarówno Nix, jak i dowódca Vermaak 88 są przewodnikami, nie uzyskali oni mocy z rdzeni wybuchu, tak jak Cole. Możliwe jednak, iż wyżej przytoczeni nie wiedzieli o możliwości ich aktywacji, bowiem nie następuje ona automatycznie, co wielokrotnie można zauważyć na przykładzie Cole'a, który za każdym razem świadomie podejmuje się absorpcji energii rdzenia. Kategoria:Rozgrywka w inFamous 2 Kategoria:Technologia